Currently, there are several types of free rotation ball bearing assemblies known in the art. These generally include an outer housing ball, shaft or stud, cover and ball bearings, and can be known in the industry as ball transfers, caster units, or swivel ball bearings. They are often adapted for use in cargo handling systems where containers or objects are moved over transfer pallets. While effective for their intended purpose, these free rotation ball bearing assemblies rely on gravity and therefore can only be effectively used when placed beneath an item. Further, current designs do not provide for electrical applications.